Journal
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: A girl's psychosis effects her life and the lives of those around her... Her poorly written Journal uncovers something dirty! Or does it? Could it all just be in her head? WRITTEN LIKE A JOURNAL. SHORT. SIMPLE PLOT. PARODY. NO PAIRINGS! OUR UNIVERSE!
1. Page 1

_A parody of Watchmen and My Life and Friends. LOL. _

_I was amused by the thoughts I had while walking home tonight. _

_Hehehe. _

_- Scitah_

* * *

Blot Journal, 2010, September 2

It's Thursday. This Town fears me. It cries in agony as skunks run amuck and teenagers smoke excess amounts of pot. One day, the skunks will leave a thick layer of stench while their high children run some pregnant woman over and get arrested and they'll look to me and cry for help and I will say, "No."


	2. Page 2

Blot Journal, 2010, September 3

Today, a Lizard left the town without saying goodbye. Not like Lizard to flee town like that. Investigated her home and found her room a total mess, like she didn't have time to pack but did so anyways. Must look into this further. I suspect someone who hates my friends and I.

Spoke with K. Used to be Sun Dog, but quit because she wanted to go to school and get a job… Like the others. Lizard and I were still active Night Stalkers despite leaving High School. Lizard had graduated early while I didn't Graduate at all. Some things are more important that homework, but no one seemed to understand that.

K mentioned that I was being lazy and needed to get out there and do something with my life. That we weren't Night Stalkers anymore because we had to be adults. Said I should get my GED. Made me angry. Asked me what had happened to our friendship… To the Night Stalkers. I told her that she quit and left.

Need to find connections.


	3. Page 3

Blot Journal, 2010, September 5

Took two days, but I found clues. A lead told me that the Bank, run by our former friend and Night Stalker, Kings-Man, or Matt, as everyone knew him now, had evicted Lizards grandmother onto the streets. Cruel, seeing as we were all friends. Matt had become a figure head of his families bank. A bank full of dirty money that filled the pockets of the City Council.

Rumor has it, he's going after another from our group. Dr. Carolina. Or Becky, as we know her. I'm going to go and tell the insured and infallible Doc that someone plans to kick her out of her familial home.


	4. Page 4

Blot Journal, 2010, September 6

Dr. Carolina seemed unconcerned and already knew of the plans of the Bank. Said I shouldn't worry about that, but more so about my future. Told her this was my future. Started an argument.

She kicked me out of her house.


	5. Page 5

Blot Journal, 2010, September 7

Visited Cotton Ghost. Her life has changed from what it was in High School. Always busy. Told me that I needed help… That I liked the Watchmen movie far too much and it was affecting my mental health… I disagreed. She wouldn't hear it.

After an argument, she told me that she and K, Sun Dog, were going out to lunch to catch up. Must admit, felt betrayed.

She kicked me out.


	6. Page 6

Blot Journal, 2010, September 8

K called me. Said she'd help me get to the bottom of Lizard leaving… Bottom of Bank conspiracy.

We went to Matt's office and asked what was going on. He responded that just because he knew everyone didn't mean he could ignore his job. Suspected there's more to it.

He denied involvement with the mafia, like his father had been. Smug smirk says total opposite thing.

K agrees. For once.

Will investigate further.


	7. Page 7

Blot Journal, 2010, September 11

Uncovered records of dealings between Matt and a few of the members of the City Council. Bribes and affairs. Smells like Mafia to me. Am tucking the documents into back of Journal cover… Will be helpful later.


	8. Page 8

Blot Journal, 2010, September 12

Spoke with the Doc and Ghost. They have agreed to come with me to investigate a tip I got from one of my sources. It happens the 14th. At the Bank itself.

Still remember how to sneak past security measures and wires and cameras. Will be very helpful.


	9. Page 9

Blot Journal, 2010, September 14

I am writing this before I go into the Bank with the others. Found more documents of Matt's dirty deeds. Also tucked in back. Connects him to several Mafia Figureheads, and Gang Violence.

His lack of destroying evidence is his downfall.


	10. Page 10

Amber's Journal, 2010, September 15

Amber, or as she called herself Blot in previous entries, can no longer write in this Journal. Why? Because she's dead. We just thought that in order to honor her, we would write this last entry for her.

Lizzie's, or Lizard, as Amber had called her, had to go to her grandmother's side because her grandmother was dying. Yes, Matt's Bank did take her home away from her, but only because she couldn't keep up with the bills with her medical conditions and medications. It was too costly for her, so she's now moving in with Lizard for her last days to be peaceful and with family.

Becky is having trouble with her own medical bills and home, but that's why her boyfriend moved in. Matt gave her an extra six months to keep paying…

As for yesterday, we all were supposed to host an intervention at the Bank for Amber. She obviously needed help, like I told her. But instead of accepting that we only wanted to help her, she ran out of the Bank and onto the street where a drunk driver hit her at over 100 mph.

They just took her off of life support. What was most depressing was seeing her father sobbing. He's not one to show emotion. He kept blaming himself for her death… Saying that he should have been around more, pushing her to get into College or a job. Says he should have at least spent more time with her, seeing as he got himself a new girlfriend.

I don't look forwards to seeing her two younger brothers' faces at the funeral.

Know this, Amber was a very intelligent woman in her own right with talents I know I couldn't touch. I'm not sure what happened to make her go off the deep end, but she is a real loss… Especially to our group of friends.

I wish she had just seen reason,

Cotton Ghost,

J

P.S.

We're turning this journal into the police and making copies to send to a few newspapers and news channels in homage to Amber as well.

R.I.P. Amber D.

* * *

_Fin!_

_- Scitah_


End file.
